Portgas D Ace drabble
by yankumie
Summary: Never steal a girl's candy...Ace x OC


Portgas D. Ace [drabble]

"If I catch you stealing my bonbons again, I will...HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Maya yelled kicking the commander of the Second Division of Whitebeard pirates, who fell asleep in the middle of the conversation. "You goddamn narcoleptic." She raised her leg to kick him again but Ace caught her leg. He lifted his hat up letting her see his face and smirked. Maya's eye twitched as she pulled her leg back but the man wouldn't let go. With a swift move the jumped up in the air and kicked Ace over the head with her free leg. The man fell over laughing.

"You never change." He smirked getting up and rubbing his head. He looked up and down at the girl in front of him in silent admiration. He threw another one of strawberry bonbons in his mouth and grinned. Maya's mouth opened; how dare, after claiming that it wasn't him in the first place.

"I know you think I'm gorgeous, but please close your mouth, a fly might get in." Ace laughed placing his hands on his waist. The crew laughed loudly and cheered at Ace.

*That guy,* Maya clenched her fists. *A sexist pig!*

A sudden idea brightened her mind. Maya smiled sweetly as she slowly approached the man in front of her.

"Indeed," she mouthed. "You are a handsome man." She placed her hand on his bare chest, stroking and scratching it gently. She walked onto him making him take small steps back. "So tall...and charming..." her voice sounded more and more erotic with every word. "I just can't control myself..."she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Ace was taken aback by her sudden move; it was only when he looked into her eyes that he realised she was up to something, but it too late. Maya raised her hands and pushed him as hard as she could, making him lose his balance and fall...overboard. Maya sighed in relief and clapped her hands together; she turned around and froze.

The Whitebeard captain stood right behind him, and from the look on his face – he wasn't impressed.

"Captain," she forced a smile closing her eyes. "I was just teaching Ace how to swim."

Whitebeard glared up and down at her clearly tired of their constant spats.

"Maya, what do you think you are doing?" his voice sounded deadly. "Get him out, and if I see you do this again, I will personally throw you overboard." Whitebeard barked walking away and yelling at the rest of the crew members to stop gazing around do some work.

Maya sighed in defeat and annoyance. Perhaps she overdid this time. She quickly took off her jacket and weapons and jumped in. The water was pleasantly cold. She looked around searching for Ace with her eyes but he was nowhere to be seen. She swam deeper and deeper until she reached the bottom; Ace laid on the ocean bed with his eyes closed, he couldn't even move a muscle. Maya grabbed the man and quickly swam back up. Guilt was spreading throughout her body, making her feel worse and worse.

When she finally managed to get back on the ship, she felt exhausted. Maya looked at Ace who wasn't breathing.

"Damn." She exclaimed inhaling as much air as possible. She leaned in and held his nose with her finger, she opened his mouth with her other hand and pressed her own mouth to his, passing the air into it. Ace didn't respond. A sudden realisation that she could have killed him hit here, making her bite her lower lip. She repeated the mouth to mouth procedure until Ace finally coughed. She helped him sit up and patted his back, letting him get rid of the water. He raised his hand wiped his mouth, turning his head to gaze at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but whatever it was she was sure it was not pleasant.

"So you did get me out." He said smirking widely wrapping his strong arm around her. Maya stared at him as if he was an idiot. Ace used the moment to crush his lips on hers; catching her by surprise he pushed his tongue into her mouth, roaming him it hungrily, as if tasting her. Maya twitched in a realisation of what was happening; the next thing Ace knew he was flying across the deck; he smacked the cabin door and fell on the floor.

Maya stood up clenching her fists, with a veins pulsing on her temples. She marched to the cabin pushing Ace away from the door in process and walked it. Ace laughed loudly.

"What a hot blooded woman." He said licking his lips.

"Ace, you are a masochist." One of the crew members said knowingly. Ace turned his gaze towards the man and grinned.

He stood up and followed Maya into the cabin. Maybe he was a masochist, that didn't matter; all that mattered was that every night that girl belonged to him. Only him.


End file.
